Daddy's Little Girl
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: In which Uchiha Sasuke has a daughter and names her after his mother and loves the little girl to death. Because we all know that he will --- if ever stops being stupid.


**Daddy's Little Girl**

_In which Sasuke has a baby girl_

_and loves her to death._

_Because we all know he would._

I do not own Naruto or _My Little Girl_, by Tim McGraw.

* * *

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

"Dad, you are such a sap."

He glared.

"Don't glare at me. We both know you are."

More glaring, on his part.

"_Sap_."

Indifferent shrug from him.

"_Dad._ I'm officially a Genin now, and that means—"

"Hush for a moment. I'm thinking."

She blinked, and rewarded him with a small smile.

He sighed, admitting defeat, and held out his arms.

"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his back. Hug was returned.

"I know."

- & -

_I remember you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger, since the day you were born._

"Congratulations, Uchiha-san," the black-haired Hokage secretary said, appearing in front of Sasuke and his six children. "You have a second baby girl, and a very healthy and calm wife."

Sasuke sagged with relief, and his first daughter, Kiku, finally relax her nervous grip on his arm, and went to her mother. Daiki and Fugaku, Sasuke's eldest of his children, stood up. Nori and Ryuu, the youngest besides the baby, followed their eldest brothers into their mother's hospital room. Itachi, the third son and fourth child, nodded at his father, and then followed his brothers in.

Sasuke sat for a moment, running his hands through his ebony hair. Sakura had never had so much trouble with a baby before, and his heart had been racing since her water had broken.

Finally, the dark-haired Uchiha stood up and followed his children into his wife's hospital room.

She lay beneath the white sheets, looking utterly exhausted but overly pleased with herself. Kiku, who had the same pink hair and green eyes, sat with one arm around her mother. The Sakura-look-alike grinned at her father, her green eyes dazzling.

"She's okay," she said, and Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke-kun...?" she whispered, her voice breathy with exhaustion.

Sasuke was instantly at his wife's side, taking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm here, Sakura," he said, his voice tight with emotion. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, swiping at the stray black hairs across her husband's face.

"I've been better, but I'm all right," she whispered in response.

Sasuke kissed her fingertips, and she smiled, slowly sitting up.

"If you get me pregnant one more time, you are so dead," she muttered.

Sasuke smirked at his wife, because that was what she had said when Itachi had been born.

"You two are officially parents of seven children," Tsunade said, appearing in Sakura's hospital room with a bundle of pink blankets in her arm. "Five sons, and two daughters."

Sasuke turned, and the blonde-haired Godaime dumped the pink bundle into his arms.

The dark-haired Uchiha looked down to see bright, beautiful onyx eyes blinking up at him. The chubby face of his second daughter broke into a happy grin and her little arms waved up at his face, batting at his wild bangs.

"She's happy to see her daddy," Kiku said, sighing happily.

Daiki, Fugaku, Itachi, Nori, and Ryuu all crowded around their mother's bed as Sasuke approached them with their seventh — and final — sibling.

"She's a little angel," Sasuke said, ignoring the tears that pricked his eyes. "A beautiful little angel."

Sakura smiled at his gently passed the baby into her arms. Daiki, Fugaku, and Itachi all smiled. Kiku beamed. Nori and Ryuu's faces wrinkled up.

"It's lumpy," Nori said, his lower lip sticking out.

"It's a _girl,_" Ryuu added. Kiku glared at her youngest siblings.

"Hush, you two," Fugaku said, planting a hand in each of their hair. "Let Mommy have some quiet."

Sakura smiled at her eldest son, grateful. She looked down into the face of her baby girl, and already saw how she would grow to look like her father.

"What are you going to name her?" Daiki questioned, peering over Kiku's shoulders at his youngest sister.

Sakura smiled, and returned the baby to her father's arms.

"I have the perfect name," she told her family.

They looked at her, expectant. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Mikoto."

- & -

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Sasuke sat on the edge of his seat, hands gripping the chair's armrest. Beside him, Sakura sat with her hands wrapped together over her heart. Daiki and Fugaku sat behind them, each with their own wives. Itachi, Nori, and Ryuu all stood in the aisle beside their parents. Kiku's pink head could be seen on the sidelines of the Chuunin exam.

"Stop worrying, she'll be fine," Daiki told his mother, resting an arm on her shoulder. "She's at the top of her class, the number one rookie here."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, watching Mikoto face off against her opponent — Hyuuga Kyo, the son of Neji and Tenten. Mikoto's dark, blue-black hair fluttered in the breeze, and he saw the flash of red before the two Genin flew at each other, both with determined faces.

The two opponents were blurs of blue, black, gray, and brown. There were occasional clangs of kunai knives, a couple of exploding tags, and a lot of grunting and yelling.

"Why did you have to teach her to be so damn fast?" Nori snapped. "I can't see what's going on!"

Sakura's fist came down on her son's head.

"Watch your mouth," she warned, though Sasuke remained silent, his onyx eyes tracking his daughter's every move, silently telling what to do and where to go.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Mikoto and Kyo drew to a stop. Both were heaving and panting, and both were covered in scratches and small spatters of blood.

The two opponents spoke to each other for a moment, and then Mikoto's hand suddenly flashed blue.

Sasuke watched as Kyo struggled against invisible bonds, and Mikoto flew at him, Chidori shrieking in her hand.

There was a brilliant flash and explosion, and then Chidori died, and Mikoto collapsed to her knees.

But Kyo was already unconcious, sagging against the chakra strings. Mikoto had not killed him, and had not used the full potential of Chidori. Sasuke analyzed Kyo's wounds as he was lifted onto a stretcher and pulled away, Kiku with her hands on his shoulder.

"You owe me fifty coupons to Ichiraku, Miyu!" Naruto's son, Minato shouted from across the aisle. "I told you your brother could never defeat Mikoto!"

"Shut up, Uzumaki," Shihiro, Shikamaru's son, snapped. "Why don't you go suck her face off in congratulations?"

Sasuke's head whipped around so fast that his neck cracked.

Minato froze in his seat, and Shihiro slowly began to sneak away.

"D-D-Dad, calm down," Ryuu said, glancing at Daiki who shook his head.

No way was he going to interfere. He would end up dead.

"_What_ did you say, Shihiro?" Sasuke snarled.

"N-n-nothing, Uchiha-san," the youngest Nara stammered, backing away. "Absolutely nothing at all."

"_What_ was exactly implied, Minato?" Sasuke demanded, turning to his best friend's son."

"I-I-I don't know what y-you mean, Uchiha-san," Minato said, his mother's old stammering interfering with his speech. "R-Really, I—"

"Well, what do you think of that?"

Sasuke turned around to see Mikoto standing before her family, spattered with blood, scratched up, but still managing to beam like her mother.

"Do I kick ass or what?"

"_Mikoto!_" Sakura cried, but then she shook her head. "I don't know why I even try with these children anymore."

And yet, the pink-haired mother reached out and laid a hand on the more jagged gash on Mikoto's arm and began to heal it.

"You were awesome, Mikoto," Nori said, wrapping an arm around his sister's neck and bending her into a headlock "But you'll never beat me!"

"Shut up," the youngest Uchiha said, elbowing her brother in the gut and spinning away.

She stood before her father.

"What do you think, Dad?" she asked.

Sasuke mentally winced. When had his little girl grown up to be a kickass fighter? When had she stopped calling him 'Daddy'?

"That's my girl," Sasuke said, nodding to his daughter.

She beamed.

The next day, Sasuke's baby girl was officially named Chuunin.

- & -

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone. Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away, I hear you say "Daddy, love you more."_

Sasuke could not believe this.

Mikoto, the little Chuunin devil, had gotten in trouble. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what, but it was enough to make her sensei send her home and refuse to allow her to go on missions for the next week.

Sakura did not seem as bothered by this news as Sasuke. He figured she knew something he didn't know, and that Sakura planned on not telling him. His pink-haired wife simply grinned at him, and then told him to go talk to his daughter.

So, the dark-haired Uchiha was outside the door of his daughter's bedroom door, at ten o'clock at night, staring at the sign that warned away her five brothers.

He knocked.

"I know it's you, Dad," her voice said.

Again, Sasuke mentally winced.

_I thought I was Daddy,_ he whined, in his head, pushing open the door and entering his daughter's bedroom.

Mikoto was stretched out on her bed, lying on her stomach. She was flipping through some book, and Sasuke saw the words 'kiss' and 'love' on the same page.

"W-W-What are you reading?" he cried.

Mikoto glared at her father.

"It's just a book that Akiara loaned me," she answered, referring to Inuzuka Kiba's daughter. "It's not a big deal, Dad."

Sasuke sighed, running hand through his awkward hair.

"Mikoto, I think—"

"You don't know the circumstances, Dad," Mikoto interrupted, flipping onto her back to lock eyes with her father. "Minato was being an idiot."

"What, exactly, did you do, Mikoto?" Sasuke said, sternly.

Mikoto sighed.

"Minato and I were sparring," she said, looking away from her father. "And he just said a few things that kind of pissed me off, so I _might_ have activated Chidori and almost hit him in the gut—"

"Mikoto!" Sasuke interrupted, angrily. "Chidori is a jutsu not to be used on teammates! You know that, I beat it into your skull a million times over! How could you have attacked Minato? You—"

"Dad," Mikoto interrupted, looking at her father. "Trust me when I say that if you had head Minato he would've been dead."

She grinned at her father, and, for a moment, Sasuke saw his mother shine through his daughter. His heart suddenly ached, and he knew that his daughter was taking advantage of the fact that he loved her so much. And he knew that she was going to be gone soon, a Jounin, away all the time and never coming back—

"Good night, Mikoto," Sasuke said, turning and leaving the room. "But if I hear you using Chidori on a teammate, comrade or friend, I'll—"

"I know, Dad. I won't," Mikoto said, flipping back onto her stomach and looking back at her book. "Good night."

Sasuke shut her door, and then leaned against it. Again, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I love you, Mikoto," he whispered, and then made to head back to his room, but not before Mikoto's voice stopped him.

"Daddy, love you more," she answered, just as quietly.

Sasuke smiled.

- & -

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Sasuke paced back and forth in the living room of his house. Sakura sat on the couch before him, tracking his movements with her eyes. Itachi stood beside his mother, his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Father, she will fine," Itachi said, for the umpteenth time in one hour. "She is your daughter, and has excelled in everything, just like the rest of us. She will pass with flying colors."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura added, her eyes worried. "You should sit down and rest, perhaps eat something."

"If she's hurt, I'll kill Kakashi," Sasuke muttered, darkly.

Kakashi was the proctor of the Jounin exam, and had not revealed a single detail to his past student. He had just crinkled his eye, and buried his head behind his Icha Icha book when questioned.

"And Anko-san will kill you with her snakes," Itachi replied, calmly. "In all seriousness Father, please sit down. You're going to drive yourself insane with worry."

Sasuke eyed his third son, but finally complied to his family's wishes.

Not a moment after he sat down, did the door burst open.

Sasuke leaped to his feet, and Sakura followed as split-second behind.

And there, standing in the doorway, beaming like never before, was Mikoto, with her teammates, Minato and Taro, Sai's son, holding her up.

Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders, and was messy and tangled. There was a scratch on her cheek, and exhaustion but pride washed over her muscle in her body. Minato and Taro half-carried their teammate into the Uchiha household, but then Sasuke was there, taking his daughter from their arms and carrying her to the couch.

"I'm a Jounin, Dad," she said, grinning, but then coughing. "Officially a Jounin on Konohagakure, serving under the Sixth Hokage!"

She broke off coughing, and Sakura and Kiku hurried over, their hands already glowing green.

"I'm a Jounin!" she repeated.

"Stop talking, Mikoto," Sasuke ordered. "It'll do no good if you die after being made Jounin."

Mikoto grinned at her father, but fell silent. Her onyx eyes flickered from his face, to her mother's, to her siblings, and then to Minato's. Sasuke watched as black eyes met blue and the two official Jounin smiled at each other.

Sasuke's heart ached again, but he chose to ignore the moment. But then he saw Sakura and Kiku exchange knowing smiles, while Taro rolled his eyes.

"That's my girl," Sasuke whispered, taking his daughter's hand as she finally broke away from Minato's gaze. "I knew you could do it."

Mikoto smiled at her father.

"All right, Mikoto, time for a lot of rest," Sakura said, standing up and dusting off her hands.

The dark-haired girl slowly got to her feet, but then stumbled a bit.

Sasuke reached to grab her, but an arm was already there.

"Are you all right, Mikoto?" Minato asked, worry shining in his blue, starry eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, Minato," she answered, slowly regaining her balance and limping towards her bedroom.

"Okay, you two, out!" Sakura ordered Minato and Taro. "Out, out! My daughter needs her rest!"

"Got'cha, Sakura-san!" Minato cried, grinning cheekily. "See you tomorrow, when Mikoto is all better!"

"Like hell you will," Sasuke muttered, but Minato was already out the door with Taro.

Sakura shot her husband a disapproving look.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, in a warning voice. "Mikoto is old enough to take care of herself, she doesn't need you to protect her. Besides, it's _Minato_, the son of _Naruto_—"

"Exactly," Sasuke muttered, through clenched teeth. "He's the dobe's son."

"And he is also Hinata's," Sakura continued, waving away Sasuke's words. "She would never let him treat any woman in an ungentlemanly manner."

Sakura sighed, and took her husband's face in her hands.

"Mikoto isn't your baby girl anymore," she said, searching Sasuke's face. "You have to accept that, and let her live her life as a Jounin."

As his pink-haired wife turned and went to bed, Sasuke fell against his sofa and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"She'll always be my little girl," he told himself.

- & -

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say yes to him unless I know; he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me, he won't be good enough._

Sakura had been making dinner when the doorbell rang, followed by a quick, nervous knock. Sasuke looked up from his paperwork, and saw Sakura glance in and raise an eyebrow.

"I got it!" Nori called, who had been visiting after his S-class mission.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Sakura called back, and Sasuke smirked.

_She has no idea that he only does that to get more ramen,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Um...Dad? Mom? It's for you!" Nori called.

Sasuke got up to leave his office, and Nori flew by him, and up the stairs.

"SorrygottagocallHikaribecause...um, just because!"

And his fifth son vanished.

Sasuke exchanged looks with Sakura, and his pink-haired wife looked completely stunned.

"We're having ramen," she said, in a soft, disbelieving voice. "_Ramen, _and he just—"

"What are you doing here, Minato?" Sasuke interrupted, zeroing in on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Naruto-look-a-like that was standing in his doorway.

"Truthfully, Uchiha-san?" Minato asked. "I'm here to basically sign my death warrant."

"Minato," Sakura said, kindly. "You know that Sasuke-kun and I will never let anything happen to you while—"

"May I speak to both of you, in a serious matter? Not as son of the Hokage, but as Uzumaki-Hyuuga Minato."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks.

"There must have been poison in the latest batch of Ichiraku ramen," Sasuke muttered, as Sakura led Minato into the living room. "They've gone completely insane."

Sakura and Sasuke settled onto their couch, and Minato paced back and forth before them. Sasuke tracked the blonde's movements, silently, while Sakura watched him with interest.

"Minato-kun, I don't mean to rush you, but—"

"I apologize," Minato said, running a hand through his golden spikes. The kid was sweating with nerves.

_What is he going to do?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Uchiha-san," Minato said, straightening and looking Sasuke directly in the eye. "I request permission to ask your youngest daughter, Mikoto, for her hand in marriage."

Sasuke sat, completely stunned. His mind went blank, and his body went stiff in response. Sakura, however, was ecstatic.

The pink-haired Jounin leaped to her feet, clasped her hands together, and squealed. Exactly like she had when Satoshi had requested for Kiku's hand in marriage.

"Oh, _Minato!_" she squealed, grabbing the young Uzumaki into a tight, practically fatal, hug. "_Finally!_ You've taken forever! Goodness, my boy, you're lucky she didn't get snagged by someone else!"

Minato's face blushed beet red — another trait from his mother, but he looked extremely pleased with himself.

And then, Minato looked at Sasuke and his blue eyes met Sasuke's black ones.

"Sasuke-san," he said, in the most serious voice any child of Naruto's could ever muster. "Will you offer your blessings?"

Sasuke sat on the couch, in a position that could only be described as _pouting._

Sakura shot him an annoyed, grow-up-already look.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, sweetly, still hanging on to Minato's frame. "_Answer him._"

Sasuke winced at the lethal tone in her voice. He knew that tone only too well.

He stood up.

"Minato," he said, seriously. "I give you my blessings. But if you hurt, I will kill you."

Minato, the genius boy, remained silent, but the look on his face told Sasuke that he took the warning seriously.

"If anyone ever hurts Mikoto-chan," Minato said, still serious. "I will kill them."

And in the moment, Sasuke knew that there was no one in the entire world — besides himself, of course — that could take better care of Mikoto.

Sasuke looked at the kid — _man_, Sasuke corrected himself — and nodded.

"Now, about this proposal that you're going to do..."

- & -

_I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me, he won't be good enough._

Sasuke knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called, her voice happy and giddy.

Minato had proposed the next morning, after talking to Sasuke and Sakura. Mikoto, of course, had accepted. She had spent the entire day with her girlfriends and her sister and her mother.

"Daddy!" she greeted, happily. She leaped up and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled, hugged his daughter, and kissed her forehead.

"Listen, Mikoto, I—"

"Dad, Minato will treat me right, don't worry," Mikoto interrupted, smiling gently at her father.

"Mikoto, please, let me talk," Sasuke said, squeezing her hand. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will. And I know that Minato says he is in love — and I believe he is — but, just between you and I? Well, he'll never be good enough for my little girl."

Mikoto's eyes sparkled with happy tears.

"Oh, Daddy!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I love you, so much!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Sasuke said, hugging her back.

- & -

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams, but always know the road, that'll lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

He looped his arm through her's.

And they walked down the aisle, with half the population of Konoha on either side.

He let go of her arm.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered, hugging his little girl one last time.

He let her go, and passed her into the arms of her soon-to-be husband.

_Goodbye, my little girl._

**Well, that's over with, finally. You would not believe how long I've been working on this stupid thing.**

**Way too long, let's just say.**


End file.
